


Maybe We Should Be

by sunflow_rs



Series: Quidditch Kiss Cam [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow_rs/pseuds/sunflow_rs
Summary: “We’re not dating.” Seamus spoke, Irish accent thick with nerves.“Maybe you should be.”





	Maybe We Should Be

Dean took a swig of his butterbeer, turning his attention briefly from the Quidditch game to the best friend sitting beside him. He grinned a little at the pure excitement and awe on Seamus’ freckled face as he watched his favourite local team play. 

“Derwent of the Kestrels has the quaffle! He is flying towards the goalposts, can Switch block his throw?” The commentator’s voice spread throughout the stands, the use of the amplifying charm proving useful in Quidditch matches. 

Intense concentration as Seamus bit his bottom lip, leaning forward in his seat with anticipation. His hands were clutched together, eyes wide and Dean had to turn away to convince himself that he didn't find his best friend of nine years attractive. He took another drink of his butterbeer, remnants of foam catching at his lip and he swiped it off with his tongue. 

A blur of green and yellow on the pitch, as Derwent threw the quaffle and Switch dipped on his broom to knock it away from the posts. It soared past the keeper, clanging against the metal goal as it fell through. Next to him, Seamus leapt from his seat cheering and whooping loudly. Dean grinned despite himself, it was nice to see Seamus so happy, especially after the traumatic effects of the war, still evident despite it being two years since. 

He could have happily stared at Seamus for the remainder of the match. It wasn't that Dean didn't understand quidditch; it was hard not to learn about the sport when in his Hogwarts house was Harry Potter and Oliver Wood, now keeper for Puddlemere United. Football was more his sport, however Seamus had bought two tickets for the Kenmore Kestrels versus Wimborne Wasps and Dean couldn’t pass up the opportunity to spend more time with his best friend.

“The Kestrels are now winning against the Wasps, the scoring at a close 80 to 60.” The commentator boomed.

Seamus turned to Dean, smile wide on his face. “Now Kiely needs to catch the snitch before the Wasps and they’ll win! The last game that the Kestrels played against the Wasps they lost, so if they win this then they will be on a streak for sure!”

The commentator spoke again, this time accompanied with light hearted music in the background. On the pitch the players were touching down and grouping. “The captain of the Wasps has just announced a timeout, meanwhile, the kiss cam is out!”

Laughter and cheers broke out across the stands, a little camera with wings fluttering around the pitch, enchanted to be drawn to those with the most chemistry. The view of the camera was displayed largely in the air above the pitch where the Wasps and Kestrels were grouped separately, discussing intently. Firework hearts exploding around the camera as it picked up speed, flying towards Seamus and Dean’s side of the pitch. 

Dean wiped his palms on his jeans, watching as the kiss cam turned and headed straight for them. Seamus’ mouth gaped open and Dean felt slightly queasy, their confused expressions displayed in the air ahead of them.

“What?” Dean breathed, turning to face Seamus. The camera only focused on those with requited interest for each other and unless the magic behind it was faulty that meant Seamus liked him back.

“We’re not dating.” Seamus spoke, Irish accent thick with nerves. 

“Maybe you should be.” Chuckled a woman beside Dean, joining in on the chanting. 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!”

Moving forward slightly in his seat and clutching the edges of it so tightly his knuckles hurt, Dean smiled anxiously at Seamus. “We don't have to if you don't want to.”

Fervently the eighteen year old shook his head. “We should have done this a long time ago.” 

With that, he swept forward, hands moving to cup Dean’s face. Their lips touched, unsure at first but then they moved together with passion. It was amazing and Dean didn't want it to end, wanted to continue moving his lips against Seamus’ and ignore the cheers around them. They had to pull apart however, the need to breath becoming too great. 

Foreheads resting against each others’, Dean smiled and breathed in Seamus’ comforting smell of rain, smoke and cinnamon. The other man’s blue eyes sparkling with so much emotion that it made Dean laugh. He moved back in his seat as before but this time with his thigh pressed against Seamus’ and their hands intertwined. 

“Maybe we should be.” He said, repeating what the woman said, his eyes still fixed on Seamus.

“I think so.” Seamus smirked, squeezing Dean’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series that I am planning on continuing, so if you want to read about any other Harry Potter characters in the kiss cam then recommend some other ships :D


End file.
